Sunset Talks
by GengarGlow
Summary: "Fine... but, you can't laugh." Mistfire looked at Hound who raised his hands. "You've got my word."


Takes place shortly after transformers 4-

"That kind of sounds like what happened to Cybertron. Wouldn't you say Drift?" The blue mech just looked down and nodded, to focused on his meditation. Cade got up from working on Mistfire's prosthetic eye and stretched.

"Alright that's enough history for today." Cade stated wiping his face from sweat. Mistfire swiftly sat up. He stared at the small being who began to walk away. 'Why does Cade always have to do these kind of things' thought Mistfire 'always leaving when the story gets interesting.'

"Come on it was just getting to the good part." whined the older mech. Cade just continued to walk as if not hearing Mistfire. By this point Cade was used to when the mech would whine. Whenever Cade would stop talking or take a break or even go to the bathroom Mistfire would complain You could literally not escape the mech once he wants to hear about history.

Cade paused once he got to the barn doors "why don't you go ask hound?" Immediately Mistfire's eyes lit up and Drift, who had taken a slight break from meditating to train, let out a soft chuckle. Shortly after Cade and Drift left the barn Mistfire did too, in search of his bigger friend.

Although the white and blue mech wouldn't admit his feelings, he knew he liked Hound more than just a teammate or even friend. There was something about the larger mech that made his spark flutter. Unfortunately these feelings were compressed and hidden out of fear. After looking around the barn and house Mistfire could not locate Hound. Puzzled on Hounds whereabouts Mistfire decided to ask Bumblebee.

Behind the house the yellow and black youngster was racing the green and black gunman. "Bumblebee" Mistfire interrupted "do you happen to know the location of our friend Hound?" Bumblebee transformed along with Crosshairs who snickered.

"Why? Miss your boyfriend already?" Crosshairs teased. Mistfire blushed then rolled his optics. He started to turn away however Crosshairs grabbed the taller mechs shoulder. "You finally gonna confess your undying love for him? Is that it?" Crosshairs laughed.

"Not funny." Mistfire growled through gritted teeth. After a few more seconds of laughter Crosshairs pointed to a big tree on a small hill off in the distance. "He's over there, don't stay up there for too long or I'll have to come up there and get you two." Winking, Crosshairs lightly nudged Mistfire, who scoffed. He took a few steps towards the hill before transforming and speeding off.

It was cool outside and the sky was painted with many pinks and purples. As Mistfire became close to the hill he transformed and paused. He inhaled deeply and went to the other side of the large oak where Hound appeared to be sleeping. Sighing Mistfire sat beside his friend.

"You know," Mistfire whispered as he looked up at the sky "Sometimes I wish I could express my feelings.. better." He leaned against the tree and closed his optics. Mistfire smirked, "If you wake up right now, I'll tell you what I think of you." Pleased with himself Mistfire looked over to Hound who just happened to be looking right back at him.

"GAH!" Mistfire scrambled to his feet before covering his mouth. Hound let out a loud laugh while he looked back up at the terrified mech. "It's not funny! You scared the crap out of me!" Mistfire said, red faced.

"Now what did you wanna say to me?" Hound asked standing up. Mistfire quickly turned his head and crossed his arms.

"Nothing." Mistfire turned away.

"Aww, come on! Is it that bad? I can't be that bad." Hound pouted and leaned on Mistfire's shoulder. Mistfire thought for a second before looking over to his friend. Slowly he began to speak.

"Fine... but, you can't laugh." Mistfire looked at Hound who raised his hands.

"You've got my word." With this Mistfire took a deep breath. His mind started to race and he started to did he even agree to this? Is it really worth it? However, Mistfire knew it was too late to turn around.

"Well, you see, I kind of sort of have a thing for you?" Mistfire explained quietly not even daring to look in Hound's direction. It was quiet and the air grew tense. Mistfire started to talk, but, Hound began to roar with laughter.

"Hey! I'm being serious!" Mistfire squeaked. Soon Hound started to quiet down and he stared at the mech in front of him.

"Oh, you were serious, huh?" Mistfire nodded and sighed.

"I think this could work out." Hound said placing a hand on the other bots shoulder.

"What are you saying?" Mistfire questioned looking into Hound's optics.

"Primus don't make me say it." Hound stated, shaking his head.

"What? I didn't hear you the first time." Mistfire said cupping a hand around his right audio sensor.

Hound sighed. "I love you, you afthole."

"I love you too, bit-brain."


End file.
